stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Troll Steven
Steve has a heartfelt conversation with Frankie. Setting: The Orange District UG Tintin magiiiic X> aww looking stylish there, boss :3c *Steven solves some motherlovin crimes and stops Mafia and their crimes why thank you fellow UGer <3 *Frankie “You look like a nerd with no taste, actually.” :I No. He looks adorable *Steven raises an eyebrow. Steven just grins. "Such petty insults from such a petty man." Steven knows he looks bamf. Confidence + 30000 *Frankie ”Just look at yerself. You could be head of some kinda club for nerds with no taste. I’m not saying this to be insulting, I just think you should know. In case someone saw you.” Frankie is full of concern. *Steven rolls his eyes and flaps his hand in mock nagging. "And I' suppose t' care what you say since when?" *Frankie “Oh, you can take it er leave it, of course. Big scary bossman, like yerself. Just don't wanna see a good kid like yous lose the respect of his underlings, is all. Cause, y'know, they think yer a nerd.” *Steven draws Frankie's face on his hand and uses it as a hand puppet. "My name's Frank and I have a lot of issues, especially when they concern my sexuality~ I'll show off whenever a guy comes on to me, but when I'm drunk, I just can’t seem to keep my hands off them-' You see what I did there?" he points to the Frankie hand puppet. "I just insulted you on a deeper level." Steven motions a hand at Frankie. "You, are just superficial and a hater." *Frankie looks at him, bemused. This kid was actually good practice for keeping his temper, he thinks with humor. "See, that kinda behavior's what loses ya respect. Ya need ta act like an adult, maybe show yer little kiddies that yer mature, none of this childish stuff, huh?" *Sunny|draw gets out the popcorn *Steven "Coming from the 'man', who started off with the catty littl' comment just a moment ago- Yeah, way to practice what you preach." He takes a step forward into Frankie's personal space and snickers. "Maybe I'll teach my kids ta not be as shallow as fuk like you. Maybe then, we can all start getting along better." *Frankie isn't bothered by the tiny leader’s proximity. The building demolishing was a distant memory, after all.... but it was still a memory. Hn. He maintains his nonchalant attitude. "Hey, I'm not tryin ta run a faction, and I ain't tryin to lead no one. Just wanted ta give ya some friendly advice is'all." He smiles friendly-like. "N' shallow ain't so bad, honest ta god. Keep things superficial, why, ya'd never have nothin serious to fight over, see?" He laughs and laughs. Frankie thinks this boy is a good kid and very uguu. LOL NO FRANKIE SHUT UP no sob *Frankie yep :( sorry *Steven "Well, shit son. If ya don't run a faction, then why are ya flappin' ya gums at me about it?” Steven curls the tip on his hair with a finger. "With such a shitty attitude like yours, I'd be amazed if someone didn't try t' topple you in less than a week-" He grimaces lightly when Frankie starts to laugh about a cause worth fighting for. "There ain't nothin' friendly 'bout you." He narrows his eyes slightly, really wanting to punch this greasy prick straight through a wall. *Frankie "Ah, runnin things, na, I'll leave that to you ambitious types. I just hate seein failure, is all! But I'm flattered ya'd give me a week, honestly I couldn't even imagine I'd make it that long. A week? Gosh. Simply tickled" He laughs again. As close as Steven had come, it would be in right in his face, but the leader is too short. Frankie laughs and looms over him. *Steven "Unlike you, shit bag, I don't underestimate people. Orange, purple, green, white, everyone of you is capable of doing something great or something really shitty." he peers up at Frankie with a bored look on his face. "Shame you have no confidence in yo self, which probably explains a lot." he snickers quietly. "It explains everything." *Frankie "Underestimate? Huh. Sounds like yer doin it right now, ta me. Who ''exactly’s superficial, kiddo? You see purple, you just ''know everythin bout em, huh?" He laughs. This kid was just killin him- But the confidence thing throws him a bit. "So nice'a you ta worry, but I just calls things like I sees em, kid. I got plenty of strengths, as you well know," he smiles charmingly, and as if to demonstrate visibly, sparkles begin drift slowly in the air. 200% confidence. "I jus' know my limitations as well. 'd advise you ta look at yer own, see? Can't have Orange goin ta shit just cause ya think yer perfect, yea?" This is said with slightly more hostility than the prior teasing. *Steven grin widens as he eyes the sparks floating around him. He hit a nerve. "I see purple, and yeah. I see flaws, but I also see potential. Same goes with all factions. That is why I am the boss and you are just a lackey. I see the bigger picture while you are just a cog in the greater schemes of things." He adjusts his glasses, his eyes never leaving Frankie. "You're sure are sparkin' a lot. Did I hurt whatever little ego you have or are you looking for a fight? Cuss I also know my limits and you are waaaay under them." *Frankie gives Steven an easy shrug. He'd been on edge for a moment, but when Steve returns to the topical insults, he's reminded that this kid was simply that and nothing more, regardless his actual age. "'M happy bein a cog, Mr. Rizzle. My lady's gotta big picture of her own, see?" He could say more, but he was beginning to wonder if the kid was worth it. He almost feels disappointed. "Anyhow, I do tend to get flashy , but I can tell ya, I never go lookin fer fights, kid. I ain't orange, or green, or pink or blue, and I don't go in for meaningless brawlin bullshit." This had stopped being fun. He considers the most diplomatic way to leave... *Steven "This is why I don't value your opinion, Frank. So happy and complacent in your own little world, so when anyone does something remotely different, it’s all gossip and petty insults. I don't go bad mouthin people’s styles or dancin' or lack of. I'm lookin' at what's in here-" he taps his finger against Frankie's heart. "And if there is nothin' in there, I'm lookin' for people willin' to change." He pulls his fingers away, shrugging to himself. "But I guess old dogs like you and the Don can't understand or respect somethin' like that. So narcissistic that you can’t stand people who are not just like you..." he pauses, his nose crinkling slightly. "Well, I guess you can overlook these differences, but only to get under a ladies skirt, I guess. Not overlooking... blanking out for your own selfish reasons. A means to an end." he beings to ramble, he wasn't used to talking like this to others apart to his bots and sometimes Sweet. *Frankie ignores the 'Frank', though it does irk him a tad. His laughing escalates as Steven goes on and on. Frankies’ eyes gleam with humor "Well aren't you a little hypocritical liar," He doesn't really have a problem with either of these things, and it's more of a statement than an insult. " You hate us fer bein different n’ yer little orange circus. You insult my style every time I see ya, or tell me I can't dance, er some nonsense. What do you care ‘bout heart, kid??" He can't talk for laughing. The boy had put on quite the theatrics. It'd be touching if it weren't so funny. He composes himself, slightly. "Pfahaaha- Yer jus' as bad as us, kiddo. Worse, cause you claim not to be. I could take lessons on narcissism from you, kid, and I would be the first ta tell ya I'm fulla myself-" he snorts. But it’s the last part nearly slays him. Steven said Frankie couldn't stand people not like himself? This kid knew nothin. Tears of mirth roll down his cheeks, and he hold up a hand to say 'your ridiculous self assured words have left me unable to speak for laughing, but I will be with you momentarily' *Steven grabs the front of Frankie's suit and pulls him down to his height. "Do you know what dances I major in? Do you know what music I like? What I'm interested in?" His voice and expression was calm and steady, that could not be said the crackle of Vibe that began to hum around him. "I am so fukking like you fukin Mafia brats it makes me sick. And I never said I was better than you. I am so fukkin worse than you guys, I should be trudgin' in the fukkin sewers, yeah? The lowest of the low. And still people still respect me, trust me t' lead them. Why?” his hold on Frankie's suit loosened, he smoothes down the lapels slowly. “Why am I still in power, even if everybody knows this?” *Frankie cackles- he's just havin a ball with this kid goin on an- ahh bein grabbed! He pulls back but the kid’s vibe is out. Ok! Gonna just... listen then. What now? He peers at his reflection in Steven's shades, though he's close enough to actually see the boy's eyes too. "Kid, it's all in the files. Yer no great enigma, see- " Hum... what. Worse than Mafia-? "Kid, what're ya sayin-" He grows alarmed as the leader badmouths himself? "Yer not- jus stop that." FRANKIE CANNOT DEAL. He backs away as soon as Steven's grip lessens. "Why? Cause you can manage people? Cause you like paperwork? Cause yer not a homicidal sociopathic monster like the last guy? Fuck, I dunno kid, I jus-" This conversation could stop right now and he'd be real happy. "Just- go back to the can't dance crap or insults or somethin. This here really ain't my area." *Steven takes in a shuddery breathe as he scowls to the side. He does his best to sniffle quietly as he rub away whatever liquid was welling up in his eyes. "It's not fair. I am the worse. I'm worse than Greg and most of you lot don't even know I'm the fukkin boss." He looks genuinely disheartened when he looks back up to Frankie. "You try so hard and what is it all for? For a bunch of brats to tell you that your clothes look stupid.” He chokes back a sob, his cheeks and nose were glowing slightly with a dull orange blush, his eyes slightly puffy. *Frankie The kid was joking, surely - Are those- he's glowing...? HE'S CRYING?! Ahhhhh nooo what does he dooo this as all wrong fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck- "No- Kid shut up yer not- just stopit- There's nothin on this Earth you coulda done ta be worse than Greg Fuckin Dorian so just- please stop." Khhh- He never knew what to do with this kind of thing. Frankie glares angrily by default. "Jus- stop- You said it yerself right, buncha dumb cogs, what do they know, huh?" Stoooop yera leader guy thing you can't do ''this to him kid!! Frankie looks around panicked, and ends up pulling out a silk handkerchief and thrusting it angrily at Steven. *Steven takes the said handkerchief and wipes his eyes with it, glaring stubbornly at the ground. He mumbles a thank you as he keeps on rubbing till his eyes stop leaking. After a few moments of composing himself, he finally replies quietly. " You... don't think I'm that bad?" he sniffles a bit, wiping his face again. My gosh did he look so cute right now. *Frankie cannot believe this is occurring. Probably fonk. Or maybe a shape shifter vibe. Sure. ... ahhh what if it was ''real though AHHH. Frankie throws off flickering spirals of harmless light, but he's far too confused to notice. He glowers at Steven's innocent expression. Upon seeing it, the spirals twirl faster, brighter, and more erratically, echoing Frankie’s thoughts. "Wh-what the fuck- thought ya said ya din't care what I- Ahfuckacourse yer not bad yer jus'a kid 'n you don't go around murderin people or forcin em ta- ahg" He turns away, and the spirals turn into sparking. THIS WAS NOT HIS AREA OK. *Steven slides over to Frankie and lightly tugs on the taller man's suit to bring him closer to his height. "I'm not?" he mumbles as his lips lightly brush against Frankie's cheek. He pulls away with the biggest smirk on his face. "I better try harder then." He cackles as his vibe crackles around him. "Maybe I could watch some of the files Greg had on you. For practice. He never did tell me what he did to you, but it must have been something awful for you t' hate him so much.” He stretches his arms above his head, humming as his back pops. There wasn't a trace of whatever emotion was portraying a few moments ago, he actually looked as casual as hell. *Frankie is tugged- he really isn't ready for more of that look- WHAT?! "GE'OFF" he swings and arm up defensively, only to see the smirk. He shoulda known. He had known. He'd believed, anyhow. Frankie begins to hum with masses of quietly buzzing electricity when Steven speaks about the old UG leader. He says nothing. His face is a mask of rage. *Steven peers up at the livid gentleman before him, his eyes bright and his lips still curled in that blasted smirk of his. He laughs, waving a hand nonchalantly as if he was waving off a small child. "I'm joking. I don't ever want to be like that prick." his smirk disappears. "Never." he pulls out his phone and begins to text someone. "Are you going to fight me now? Just call it payback for all those mean things you said. They really did hurt me, you know.” he jabs a thumb at his heart. “Right here.” *Frankie screams at Steven, words incomprehensible. Though he's still unmoving, his vibe surges with noise, and lightning strikes multiple areas nearby. Anything electronic in close proximity is out of commission. Frankie is to angry to dance correctly and merely does a fast, furious tapping that somehow combines Lindy Hop with Salsa?? Limbs become incorporeal masses of energy. He's too bright to look at without the shades Steven fortunately is wearing. "G- gna k-k-kill ya ya bast-t-tard" he hisses, with more static in his breath than is typical of humans. *Steven sighs as his shoves his phone back in his pocket. "Such a child." He rolls his neck and begins to tap in time with Frankie. His vibe starts to absorb stray bolts of lightning to try and keep damage to a minimum. "I'd like to see you try." *Frankie With another blinding flash, Frankie is consumed entirely by energy. A loud crackling of burning air, and he is speeding directly for Steven, as fast as light. A heartbeat after he's moved, a deafening boom shakes the district. *Steven A thick, heavy, orange smog pours fast and furiously out of Steven's smiling mouth as changes up the tempo a bit and begins to pop and lock. He could feel his whole body vibrate as Frankie neared, his vibe wrapped around him in a protective shield, ready for the on-coming hit. *Frankie can't think as pure energy. The electricity that is Frankie just dances along the orange shield, enveloping Steven. Unable to find a place to ground, it continues to circuit along the leader, ready to course into any opening. *Steven rolls his hips and motions down his body as he watches the electricity dance over his shield- It was quite pretty to watch. He wondered how long Frankie could keep on pumping out vibe like this and how long it would take for him to realize that the shielding was becoming thicker as it absorb the attack. *Frankie continues crawling along Steven. The electricity stays bright, despite the absorption. As long as it's moving, Frankie is still generating more vibe. But it is as mindless as the real thing, and shows no sign of stopping, or even changing tactics. The street echoes with the quiet buzzing and crackling. *Steven When the shielding is thick enough, Steven changes it up to Jumpstyle, and with the help of his vibe, it helps propel him high into the air. "Frank you really need to cool off." He grins as he lands on a roof, only to launch himself to the next one a few blocks away. *Frankie continues to cling to Steven. Had he had any kind of mind left, he might have berated himself for getting himself, in essence, trapped, but of course, if he had any kind of mind left, he wouldn't be trapped. Each time Steven lands, however, it showers sparks down onto the district. Luckily, not everything catches fire. Just some things. *Steven scowls as he sees he's causing damage with every step he takes. Hopefully his bots would be on the lookout and help with the putting out of the said fires. "You're really clingy, ya know that." He growls as he takes one last jump. He sails through the air, throwing a few twists and turns before landing lightly on the sandy beach. Destination reached. *UG bots are on the case and help with putting out the fires in the most Uguu fashion ever. *Frankie's electricity is slightly absorbed into the sand. A ghostly golden outline of Frankie flickers madly. each flicker revealing him in a different location, still grabbing at Steven's shield. It seems to only be able to pull a certain amount away before Frankie regenerates it. The man's head is slightly cleared though. Enough, at least, to think to himself how great it felt to be pure fuckin electricity. *Steven shifts up his style again, opting for ballet. There was no one around and he really needed to practice more than twice a week. He begins in first position and breathes deeply. Lowly, he begins to hum the theme from Swan Lake- a little cliché, but he really did like that song- and begins to dance slowly towards the water. *Frankie mind hums with light and noise and a vague wonderful feeling, and nothing else. And suddenly someone’s got music goin? Awww yeaah.... The electric tendrils covering Steven stop pulsing erratically and follow the hummed song instead. *Steven As he reaches the climatic part of the song, he begins to spin, using his shield for a foot hold. Dancing in the sand was hard. His leg whips around his supporting leg as he spins faster and faster before launching himself into a Grand Jeté and into the ocean with a splash. *Frankie sparkles and explodes with vibe when Steven hits the water. Sparks, tendrils, everything Frankie’s got blooms at once before he goes dark. It’s over quickly. The only sound now is the waves. After a moment of this quiet, a variety of very dead ocean life floats to the surface in a wide radius around Steven and Frankie. Frankie slides completely into the water, fully solid as he drifts unmoving in the sea. He’s out cold. *Steven emerges out of the dark blue deep, his vibe shield keeping him dry as he reaches the shore. He appears to be dragging Frankie out too because drowning is not fun at all and Steven had his fun for the night. Steven takes Frankie home and puts him to bed aka breaks into his flat and puts him to bed. Geez, kids these days. * :Ic you see through my oc's qq sob, I am so proud of you * . _ . Frankie's heart shrunk 3 sizes that day. Steven Robo has MB hold Frankie * lol Steven robo is worried about dying Frankie never truuuussts agaiiin * It'd be for the best though, he keeps gettin betrayed XD Frankie gotta knock off that trust shit it does no good * lolololol sob noo MB love you Frankie- I mean MB blushes Frankie trusts no one. Frankie drinks. So it goes MB kisses Frankie better and sings him all the love songs Frankie gets all stoic and surly and drinkin. Hits on ladies w/ less love and more just... Asshole * this is my plan for how he ends up, if things continue XD * LOL sobbbb * it's not just Steven XD Steven ruins everything Frankie Though he really isn’t helpin none Category:RP Category:Steven Category:Frankie